


Pretty Boy

by seldomabsent



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Tired and curious about the new group Jorge tied up, you meet the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Pretty Boy

When you met the wanderers’ with Brenda at the entrance of your hideout, you didn’t see him immediatly at first. It’s when you ended up watching over them at Jorge’s request that, in a bored state of mind, as you started wandering around them that you noticed him.

You’ve been asked to wait for the call, you could only guess Jorge would help them escape, but still - it was long. Sitting on the edge of the circle hole, you chuckled as they tried to let go of their restrainers.

“You know if you fall, there’s not gonna be much left of you.” You snickered to what you assume was the hot-head of the group. Minho, you heard another call him. You chuckled at the glared he threw at you. “Hey, don’t look at me like that cause you know I’m right.”

“Stop being a bully, Y/N.” Brenda’s voice made you turn. Hands in her pockets, she had a bag hanging on her shoulder, another falling in front of you. “We’re leaving soon, get ready. It’s time to help them out.” She tells you with a smile.

“Leaving where?” The only girl of their group asks suddenly. You ignored her, grabbing the bag and throwing it on your back, slowly walking toward the device to set them free.

“Calm down, you’ll know soon enough.” Brenda answered, before noticing you stopping dead in your tracks to crouch to look at one of them, heads tilting on your side. “Y/N? Hurry, it’s almost time.”

But as your eyes met with the blonde young man, you felt as if trapped under his gaze. Admiring his beautiful eyes and messy hair, a beautiful smile shined on your lips.

The sight alone of your eyes on him made him choke. As if he weren’t shaken up already - it most be his hormones, right? There wasn’t any logic at the sudden and powerful attraction he felt toward this total stranger in full power over his life.

Here he was, tied down by his feet and at the mercy of your eyes - feeling his heart missing a beat at the beautiful color of your eyes. How pathetic was he?

“My, my, who are you?” Your voice is so sweet and attentionate compared to your previous sarcasm, he noticed - a little too embarassed by his own need to know who you are. “Brenda, look at him - he’s so pretty, I think I’m gonna faint!” Your honesty brought a deep laugh from your best friend and shook poor little Newt to his core. A deep red shade appeared all over his face and even in the darkness, Minho scoffed as he saw it.

“Can we focus on the matter? You’ll embarass the poor boy after.” Brenda’s amused voice forced you to pull the strings to help everyone of them, rolling her eyes as you hurried to help him out - and him, not so discretly, blushing like a teenager. “Okay everyone. We’re letting you out on only one rule - you don’t fuck up and we’ll lead you to the Right Arm. Now fighting and no one’ll get hurt.

“Good?” She didn’t wait a second before helping the last one of them with their ties and clapping her hands. “Good.”

Your eyes looked up as the rope on his feet finally went lose and dived in the chocolate of his eyes. For a second, you both were lost - a weird familiar sensation overwelming you both. Did.. Did you know each other? Your smile slowly crumbled at the thought. Why did he seem so familiar?

“I’m Newt?” His nervous voice came out more like a question and he felt the need to slap himself. Thankfully, Minho had it covered - the sharp pain of a slap on the back of his head breaking the intense gaze. 

“Come on, Newt.” Minho teased at they all start to run after Brenda and the newly Jorge.

His eyes turn back to you, your hand offering help but mostly a contact he, more, than longed for.

“Come on, pretty boy,” Your voice sang as he shivered at your hold hands. “I have to make sure you go to the Right Arm in one piece.”

And somehow, to Newt, it sounded like a promise..


End file.
